The field of the invention relates generally to a container for shipping frangible and fragile articles and more particularly, to a container for transporting a plurality of curved glass sheets, such as windshields for vehicles.
Containers for shipping glass or plexiglass sheets, such as windshields used in automobiles and trucks, are typically corrugated structures or wood crates (or a combination thereof) supported on a wood pallet. The containers are preassembled or occasionally shipped in components to the windshields manufacturer and are set up or assembled on-site. In at least some known glass shipping containers, bottom support and side devices include sufficient features to securely support the glass and withstand the rigors of transportation and be capable of stacking to maximize warehouse space. This includes providing a snug fit for the glass. Further, in at least some known glass shipping containers, the bottom support and side devices are constructed to at least partially withstand banding pressures from straps or bands utilized in shipping.
In at least some known cases, shipping the glass sheets in an upright position increases a propensity for the glass sheets to shift during transit, thereby stressing the banding and the portions of the container in contact with the banding. Such increased wear may decrease a life expectancy of the shipping container, and may allow for some shifting of the glass sheets resulting in at least some damage to the glass, as well as the shipping container. Moreover, some glass shipping containers provide for placing the glass sheets directly on the bottom pallet, wherein localized induced weight stresses may shorted an expected lifespan of the shipping container's bottom pallet. Further, the positioning of banding around the container is often performed in a haphazard manner because the container does not provide adequate access for routing the banding when the container is at least partially loaded with windshields.